The inventions herein relate to systems and methods for desired information located within one or more text documents. More particularly, the inventions relate to systems and methods which permit rapid, resource-efficient searches of natural language documents in order to locate pertinent documents and passages based on the role(s) of the user's search term.
In order to facilitate discussion of the prior art and the inventions with precision, the terms below are defined for the reader's convenience.